Forever and Always Plus a day!
by Aikidou
Summary: Very Slight AU... Van Helsing is placed in an eternal sleep by a witch in Salem... only to be woken by accident buy a young girl in the year 2005. Plus, to complicate matters... Dracula is back and the witch who hexed him is still reeking utter havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" the old hag asked, not even bothering to

turn and greet the dark stranger approaching her from behind. The man was in no way

fazed by this, having been expecting much worse. Stopping about five feet behind her, he

spoke "In the name of the Knight of the Holy Order… you are under arrest for the use of

the black arts against the innocent people of Salem Village." At that, the hag turned to

face her accuser. As she turned, her appearance changed from that of a corpse like elderly

woman to a beautiful teenaged girl.

This caught the man off guard. He had not been expecting her to be the witch.

"Abigail …" he whispered. How could it be? Abigail Williams, the Pastor's niece and

leader of the young girls making the witch accusations… was in fact the one and only

true witch in the entire village. He had been sent to America after word reached the diesis

of the madness occurring in Salem. He had been told to investigate whether or not there

was an actual witch among the people, if is so, to arrest her and bring her back to Rome

to be tried by the Holy Order.

He had quickly come to the conclusion that the madness was being caused by a

witch and had spent the last three months searching for her. The order had even sent Carl

to help him about a month ago. It had been Carl who had finally found the clue that lead

to the witches hide-out. And here he, Gabriel Van Helsing, was. Face to face with the

witch. Who just happened to be the niece of the man who had been his more than

gracious host for the past few months!

She smirked, the broke out into a fit of laughter at the stunned look on his face.

"Ahahahahahahaha! That's right Mister Van Helsing. I'm the witch. You never would

have guessed it, would you? As a matter of fact, you never would have found me if it

hadn't been for that Monk friend of your."

"Actually…" a small voice piped up from the corner, "I'm a friar." Abigail turned

towards Carl, a twisted smile gracing her fair features. "Is that so? Humph… What a

pity… I'm afraid that you won't be reaching official monk status in this life time." Carl

swallowed, nervously. "Gulp…um, Van Helsing? Any chance we could get this over

with… quickly!" He screeched as he ducked a thunderbolt that had been sent his way by

a rather annoyed Abigail.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! You fools! Do you honestly think that you stand a

chance against my awesome power? The very power granted to me by the Devil himself

as I lay dying, my head bleeding from the very attack that killed my parents. 'Do you

want to live?' he asked me. And I did… 'All you have to do is serve me.' And I accepted.

There is nothing you can do to stop me. I am his vessel on this worthless mortal world! I

am him and he is me!" She was cut off short by a bullet passing through her gut.

Lowering his gun, Van Helsing sighed. He hadn't wanted to do that, but didn't

exactly have any other choice in the matter. She would have killed them. "Oh Gabriel..."

He spun around just in time to see the flash of light as it pummeled into his body,

paralyzing him. He hear Carl's gasp, the foot falls as he ran forward to help his fallen

friend. The he saw the flash and heard the thud as Carl hit the floor somewhere near him.

They were dead… yep, they were so dead. He saw the girl move in for the kill,

cackling. Then he heard a booming voice in the darkness. "No! Thou shalt not slay them.

No… I have other plans for these two. Hahaha…" That was the last thing he heard before

the blackness consumed him.

… We found them, lying cold and still, as if dead, in the old mill. They live, we are sure

of this… but how so I cannot say. We have lay them in a tomb, sealed and safe, until we

are certain that the evil that has caused this wretched… incident… has been destroyed

and we have found a way to wake them.

All in the village are greatly distraught, but none more so than young Abigail

Williams, the niece our of Reverend Paris. She had become close to Mister Van Helsing

and I believe, secretly hoped he might ask for her hand. Sadly, it seems that will never

occur. All here are very sorry for you loss and wish you the best.

Sincerely yours,

Reverend John Hale


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Salem 2005**

**

* * *

**

"And finally, if I may call you attention over here," The low, emotionless voice of the tour guide droned. He reminded the small,

brunette, young woman in the group of students distinctly of the 'Clear Eyes Guy'. Inwardly sighing, she forced herself to pay attention to

what he was telling the class, knowing full well that this 'would be on the test'. "This walk way…" He continued, paying absolutely no

mind to the fact that a majority of young people surrounding him were lost in there own little worlds. "… is actually a memorial created in

the late 1980's. If you look down, you will see the names of the people killed during the madness of the 1692 Witch Trials. Some, as you

already know, met there end at the gallows, while others died of clod, starvation, and disease while they awaited trial. One such victim

was a baby girl, chained beside her mother, because the 'afflicted' girls claimed to have been tormented by an infant specter."

The young woman winced at this. 'What kind of people would accuse a baby of being a witch? Let alone leave her to die in a cold,

damp, dirty jail cell!" She fumed to herself. 'You already know the answer to that.' A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her.

'Yeah…? Shut up…" For a small voice in the back of her head, it could be amazingly loud.

Looking around at the few of her fellow class mates who were also silently enduring the torture of the tour guides endless rambling;

she noted that she was not the only one who seemed to have been disturbed by such a concept. This announcement had even caught the

attention of several of the daydreamers. Raising her hand, a tall, dirty-blonde girl in the back asked the question that seemed to be on

everyone's minds. "Um… Excuse me, Sir! Why would they do that? Like… why would they accuse a baby?"

At this… their professor took charge. "That, Miss Gelding, is actually a very good question. Can anyone answer it? Miss

Anders…?" The young brunette inwardly sighed. She should have known this would happen. Yet another chance to prove to the world

that she actually DID have nothing better to do on date night than homework. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head, smiled, and

answered.

"Would it be because at the time of the Witch Trials, people believed children, including infants, to simply be miniaturized versions of

adults? This includes knowing the difference between right and wrong, being capable of logical reasoning, and making the decision the sell

their soul to Satan. Also, if the infant's mother was a witch, it would only make sense that her child might be one as well." The professor

beamed at her with pride. "Correct. Well done, Miss Anders! It's obvious SOMEONE in this class has been doing there homework."

The professor added pointedly. She blushed slightly at the compliment, but mostly at the scathing looks several of her classmates were

sending her. She decided that now would be a very good time to study the design of the memorial walkway.

That was until she sensed someone come up both beside and behind her and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she

came face to face with one of her best friends in the whole wide world. Who just happened to be the very girl who had asked the

question she had just finished answering a few moments before. "Thanks Stepho." She said softly, smiling at her friend.

Stephanie Gelding could be described in two words. The first which came to mind was 'Sporty'. This, of course was no surprise

considering the fact that she was on the volley ball team and co-captain of the freshman cheerleading squad, a position that had earned

her immense popularity and insured that she was never home on date night. The second word which came to mind when one thought of

Steph was 'Pretty'.

"For what?" Sheph asked the other girl, winking. It was then that the brunette noticed that the other students around them seemed,

for some reason, to be shying away from them. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her other side, only to see a girl, dressed in mostly black,

sending very pointed death glares at every single person in the crowd on students. She had blood red streaks died into her raven hair and

wore almost no make-up. Save for thick, purple eyeliner and a dark purplish-red shade of lipstick. Needless to say, this girl was

intimidating and down right scary when she wanted to be, but the small brunette knew full well of the heart of gold that lay deep within

her.

Laughing, the brunette chastised her other best friend in the whole wide world. "Kaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii! Stop that!" Karen

Elmsten turned towards her small friend, cocking an eyebrow, but doing as she was told none the less. "Ah… You, Kathryn Anders, are

no fun what so ever." She replied, smirking. "Maybe… but somehow I have a feeling that it might be best if you DON'T scar the entirety

of our American Culture and History 1101 class for the rest of their lives. Therapy costs a lot these days." Karen laughed.

The crisp voice of their professor cut her laughter short, however. "Alright, students, we have three hours until we are scheduled to

have dinner at the inn. Until then, you are free to do as you like. However, be sure that you assemble outside the inn promptly at 6

o'clock. Do NOT be late. Thank you." The small girl turned to her companions, smiling and excited. "Okay, I vote we go check out

some of the graves and memorials in the cemetery and get our assignment done. Then hit the town for a little souvenir shopping and

_homemade fudge_!"

Stephanie giggled and Karen smirked at their friend's excited emphasis on the words 'homemade fudge', both knowing full well of

her insatiable appetite for anything sweet. "What?" The small girl asked, thoroughly confused. Shaking her head, Karen replied. "You

know, for someone so smart… you sure can be an idiot at times." Turning on her heels, Kathryn glared at her friend. "Thanks a lot Kari.

Humph…" She then turned and walked swiftly away. Then turning around about twenty feet away, she called back to them. "Hey

slowpokes! What you waiting for?" Giggling, she turned back around and ran. "Slowpokes? Oh! I'm going to get you for that one!"

Karen yelled, as she and Stephanie chased after their friend. "Only if you can catch me!"

The three girls were quite a sight to see. Running thru the cemetery, one a few feet ahead of the others, all of them giggling and

panting. Eventually, the small brunette stopped, panting and gasping for breathe. "Okay… I surrender. Just don't make me run anymore."

She said, holding her hands up in defeat. "Okay," Stephanie answered. "We'll just tickle you to death! The two taller girls advanced on

the smaller one. "No!" Kathryn cried, as she took a step back. "Anything but – Aaaah!" She finished with a scream, as he foot landed on

a grave and fell thru the ground, sending her tumbling into a cavern below.

* * *


End file.
